1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weed trimmers and, more specifically, to a weed trimmer line rewinder device.
2. Description of Related Art
A relatively thin string or line is used as the cutting mechanism on the spools of weed trimmers. In operation, as the spool spins, through either gas or electric power, a segment of the line rapidly rotates inside a housing that is open to the ground. The line is usually nylon and somewhat stiff. As a given line segment rotates about the spool, it slashes at and severs plant material, often working against tough weeds. Hence, the line breaks apart fairly rapidly, and each time this happens, a new segment is deployed into the housing. The rotating or dispensing spool on the weed trimmer is removable from the weed trimming machine and is capable of holding fifteen to twenty-five feet of trimmer line. As the line on the weed trimmer spool runs out, it must be replaced with new line from a filler spool. Typically, a filler spool will hold one hundred or more feet of line. It is not difficult for an average adult to replenish the weed trimmer line. But, for those who most often use weed trimmers, i.e., the elderly, it can be a difficult task, particularly for those with arthritic hand conditions. The difficulty relates to gripping a small string with the fingers and winding it in small circles around the weed trimmer spool. The task is made somewhat more difficult by virtue of the fact that the weed trimmer line is somewhat stiff and therefore requires more digital dexterity than other types of string. Moreover, the line can get caught in the lugs of the spool, or it can be placed upon the spool in a manner that is non-uniform, and it can become tangled for any of these reasons. Thus, a device is needed to assist the elderly and those having arthritic conditions, in maintaining their weed trimmers.
The related art discussed below is representative of developments prior to our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,632, issued to Chilcoat et al. on Nov. 17, 1992, describes a winder for a monofilament weed cutter. Chilcoat et al. do not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,172, issued to Koehler et al. on Mar. 10, 1998, describes a fishing reel winding and unwinding device. Koehler et al. do teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,196, issued to H. G. Fowler on Sep. 8, 1959, describes a fishline reel stand. Fowler does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,086, issued to J. Q. Crow on Jan. 5, 1988, describes a spool rewinder. Crow does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,326, issued to L. A. Webb on Dec. 6, 1994, describes a spool rewinder. Webb does not teach the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.